


Space Princes Gotta Get Laid

by FelicityGS



Series: Space Princes of the Galaxy [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Loki, Gen, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, THEY ARE BOTH SUCH DICKS ABOUT THIS, Thor AU, a succession of one night stands, ace Loki, even tho he's basically sort of not really married to an asexual jotun sorcerer, he's close tho, i am wondering if peter might be aromantic but it doesn't feel quite right, is a lot of fun to say, learning to pick up people, loki's his one twu wuve or some sappy bullshit, of course the ace is excellent at picking people up, pick up artist loki, poly pan peter, there are FEELINGS in this one, they are totally a thing, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, <em>Loki</em> was the one who taught Peter how to pick up people at bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Princes Gotta Get Laid

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and Peter are both dicks, they just happen to have soft spots for each other. 
> 
> fwiw loki tears peter a new one when trying to put down people to get them to sleep with him.

They're at a bar on Xandar. It's just Loki and Peter for now, which is the way Peter likes it best. Loki's convinced the bartender they're twenty and legal _somehow_ , but then again Loki's been playing bait for the Ravagers for three years now. One bartender is nothing next to the horde of people Loki's lured in with his charms.

Sometimes Peter worries a little about Loki constantly switching around who he is, but when it's just them, Loki's always blue and red-eyed, always _Loki_ the way Peter's known him most their lives. Stops pretending to be other people and is just himself because he can be that with Peter.

Right now, they're curled up in a booth against one wall of the bar and he's playing with Loki's braid with one hand while the other holds his drink. Loki's a cool weight against his side, and they aren't talking.

It's _good_. Maybe it sounds dumb, but Peter's eighteen and he's pretty sure if he makes it to _eighty_ there won't be many places he'd rather be than this.

"If you could pick any person in this bar to sleep with, who would it be?"

"Already sleep with you every night," Peter says. He laughs at the unimpressed look Loki gives him.

"Who would you want to _fuck_?"

Peter shrugs, looking around.

"The Krylorian singer, I guess. She looks like a good time, and look at the way she moves. That's totally worth something."

Loki's eyes narrow, but this is way more considering and Peter feels a flicker of worry in the back of his head.

"We need to lower your standards. You aren't anywhere _near_ ready to approach a Kylorian."

***

Peter was totally right to be worried.

"No, no, you can't-- _No one_ is going to want anything to do with you if you do that." Loki huffs, tugging on his braid and staring at Peter.

"No one at the brothels says I can't," Peter says.

Loki rolls his eyes.

"Yes, because you're _paying_ them. Idiot. The goal is to _not_ need to go to a brothel to get laid."

"I guess."

"Trust me," Loki says. "It'll be much more satisfying."

Peter doesn't point out that this is coming from the known asexual, just nods and forces a grin and tries to pay attention.

***

As near as Peter can figure, Loki's decided that Peter needs to be able to pick up people for himself, preferably mostly at will. Every time they're at port Loki's dragged him out to _practice_ , and as much as Peter fucks up, he's starting to get a feel for what Loki's talking about with reading people.

Mostly because when he fucks up, Loki always dissolves into helpless laughter.

"Shut. _Up,_ " Peter hisses as he sits back down.

"Her _face_ ," Loki gasps, collapsed over the table and breaking into another fit of laughter.

" _Shut up_." Peter glares at Loki, grabbing a napkin to try and wipe the drink off his face.

"Can't--breathe--"

Peter rolls his eyes; that's something Loki picked up from him, because he _knows_ Jotuns--even sonuja--can hold their breathe for nearly two hours if needed and that this is hardly a drop in the bucket. He hits Loki on the back anyway, helping break up the laughter, and tolerates Loki leaning in against him because he's cold enough to soothe the heat of embarrassment. A little.

(Not to mention Loki looks _good_ , exotic and strange here where Jotun rarely travel, and it might mean that the Kylorian that just threw her drink in his face will realize that he's not actually that bad.)

"Good," Loki hums against his neck, then giggles. "I _told_ you you couldn't deal with Kylorians yet. _Everyone_ wants them."

"What's the sudden interest in my sex life anyway?" It's not that he's complaining. He _likes_ sex, a _lot_ , and even if he's fucking up half the the time, half the time he _isn't_. He hasn't this much sex in... well, _ever_.

But he's just never bothered to figure this out for himself because he knows that Loki doesn't sleep alone, and he _knows_ Loki's not sleeping the nights Peter's out. He's been researching, when he remembers, and it's a pretty common Jotun _thing_. Peter's always figured since Loki picked him and space all those years ago, the least he can do is look out for him.

Loki shrugs, eyes half-closing as Peter starts to scratch against his scalp. It makes Loki more honest. Usually.

"Why not?"

***

Peter gets _good_ , even if that sometimes means he nearly gets his throat ripped out by Kree for it. He gets a _reputation_.

"Not a _word_ ," Peter says when he runs onto their ship. He checks outside. "I think I lost her."

"Was the Aaskvarian worth it?" Loki asks.

"You don't even _know_ , man. Which you don't. Oh my god, hurry up and get us off the ground, I think I just spotted her."

***

Eventually, they get a pattern. Peter ends up bringing someone back to the ship, they have a good time and fall asleep. When he wakes up, it's always to the feel of Loki pressed against his side, the flavour of the night already sent home. Peter usually leaves Loki sleeping and heads up top to get them started wherever they need to fly next.

It's a good pattern, familiar like breathing and dancing and music. _Instinct._

***

"You know, I like. Don't like them."

Loki frowns, glancing up at Peter.

"What are you going on about now?"

"The people I bring back." Peter tries not to flush, just keeps eye contact with Loki. They don't _do_ feelings, but he knows that some of this is probably Loki just trying to make sure Peter can survive when Loki ditches the Ravagers for his own frontiers. Like he needs to make sure Loki realizes he's not just someone Peter brought back--that when Loki chose him, Peter knew the difference.

Peter never _chose_ Loki, not the way that he does his one night stands.

Loki wrinkles his nose.

"Why would you?" Loki asks, a hint of disgust in his voice. "They're marks."

Sometimes Peter forgets how much of a dick Loki is. He laughs anyway, relieved that none of this is upsetting Loki--Loki's self-sabotaged before trying to do good things for Peter after all.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Loki rolls his eyes and goes back to the console. Peter grabs the end of his braid, playing with it, and wonders if he can't find some new gems for Loki to decorate with.

**Author's Note:**

> sad headcanon: peter forgot bereet because he was so used to the person in bed in the morning being loki (who was always going the same direction as him _anyway_ ) he just forgot it _wasn't_
> 
> :( 
> 
> babies


End file.
